Southern Auzua and Gavinci Island
Southern Auzua and Gavinci Island, also known as Pulau Auzua-Gavinci, Auzua-Gavinci Islet and Google Yahoo Islet, is a 3 hecatre island near the coasts of Auzua Mostafique. It was very quiet and the only time it was noisy was due to a protest held against the government. It is quite about the size of the Clubhouse, Harbour and Cove merged together, along with a beach. History There was a legend on how it was founded by OTHER CREATURES. In 1999, a duck and three crabs were on a boat ride from Auzua Mostafique to Sherby Hoodwounds. Halfway through the ride, a storm came and the boat rocked. Eventually, the boat's hull broke and they had to use a lifeboat to escape the boat. They also brought their belongings as the belongings were very precious. They later escaped in the nick of time. The boat sailed nowhere, and the passengers were starving. They hoped to find food and water. They also had no entertainment until the first crab took out his laptop and started playing Minesweeper. The others instructed him and took turns to play. Many days after the lifeboat sailed, the first crab who was irritated by the other passengers suddenly annouced "You are all so greedy! Selfish boogs! I'm gonna dump my laptop in the sea regardless of the processing speed of the computer!" With his claws, he snatched the computer and dumped it into the sea. The other passengers were furious with him, just when another storm came and the lifeboat drowned. The passengers were no where to be seen, until a penguin dived (how did he get there?) in the ocean and found them playing cards at the seabed. In 2001, the laptop washed up on an islet. A boat spotted the island and sailed there. They found the laptop on the shores of the island, and the last programme was Notepad; and only two words were written on it: Google, Yahoo. Thus the island ganed it's nickname and was founded. Here's the part where it's facts. The Auzua Mostafique people also found the island and sailed towards it. They claimed the island as theirs and therefore it became an Auzua island. Houses were built and two trees were relocated (which is quite impossbile) to the entrance and a banner flew in between them: Welcome to Southern Auzua Island. The penguin from Auzua who spotted it was Tadio Gavinci, therefore they added the word "Gavinci" in. Places The island is mainly used for housing purposes, however, to stop the incovienience of having the residents to travel to and fro Auzua Mostafique to work, eat and play, they converted the beachfront area to shops. The shops displayed here go by the first from the left. #Coffee Shop. An exact replica of the Club Penguin Coffee Shop, however, the operator "Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves" are displayed on the second storey. The coffee they sever also includes "Gavincico", a local favourite. #Seafood Restaurant. By "seafood", they simply mean "fish". The food items served are quite expensive, the lowest being 1500 coins, therefore the restaurant is only patronized by foreigners who demand delightful dishes. #Sports Shop. Like the Coffee Shop, it's operator is displayed on the second storey. #Sports Shop continous). As more sports items imported from UnitedTerra were brought in, an extra sports shop was founded at the empty space between the original Sports Shop and the Game Arcade. #Game Arcade. It has been around since it's founding in 2005, by a crab, then handed on to a male local the following year, and handed on yet again to a female foreigner recently. The games includes favourites like Astro Barrier and Thin Ice. #Televisied Shop. The name is quite intresting, and so as it's purpose. Once you enter, your face will be displayed on all the televisions on a certain channel known as "TSC" or "WTSC-TV". At the end, a voice will call out your name, even when you don't tell the operator. This is possible thanks to a certain device that detects the creature. To enter, you need to pay 500 coins and only up to three are allowed at a time. Each journey inside takes up to 3 minutes. #IKEA. Strange name, however, sells DIY items such as furniture, fridges and FLUSH!. #IVIA. The same purpose, but of a different company. #WGVC-TV Broadcasting. See below for details. Media (televisions, radio, print, communications etc.) The island has it's own television broadcasting service, known as WGVC-TV or GavinciTelevision. The call letters mean 'G'a'V'''in'C'''i. The service usually introduces with a morning talk show, some syndicated programmes, news reports at twelve, programmes suited to certain types on a certain day of the week (Monday is suited to Arts) in the afternoon, another news report at 6 and then primtime shows all the way till twelve when the service closes down and reopens at nine in the morning. It broadcasts from the WGVC-TV Broadcasting building in the beachfront area. The island also have Auzua Mostafique channels. A local newspaper, Gavinci Gazzete, has been introduced into the market in 2005. However, it is printed in the mainland, then exported to the island via boat. It used to be located in the island, inside a residencial house, however for larger printing they moved to the mainland. Due to lack of space, radio includes channels from the mainland. Likewise, magazines are imported from the mainland. The magazines are transported by the same boat that transports the newspapers. Telephone calls start usually with 1. 1 for Number 1. Transportation Due to the lack of space, the island only has a port that is located at the end of the beachfront area. Only three boats enter daily: one cargo and two for creature transportation. The cargo transports newspapers, magazines and other items to be placed in shops. The boat is named "Auzua-Gavinci Cargo Services" and is the size of Rockhopper's ship. The second one is named "King Gavinci", and transports 150 passengers daily, a round trip three times a day. The third one, named "Auzua-Gavinci Passenger Services" transports 250 passengers daily and is half the size of the cargo boat. Auzua-Gavinci Cargo Services is owned and operated by a company of the same name, King Gavinci is owned by Auzua Ferries and Auzua-Gavinci Passenger Services operated by Gavinci Ferries. The cargo and the third boats used to be operated by Auzua-Gavinci Ferry Services, however, the company was dissolved and sold their assets to an independent operator and Gavinci Ferries. The independent operator became Auzua-Gavinci Cargo Services. Every month or so, a sightseeing boat owned and operated by Gavinci Ferries will enter the port and transport up to 700 passengers. See Gavinci Explorer for more details. Another boat once owned by Gavinci Ferries but operated by Auzua Ferries used to sail to Auzua daily four times a day, however, the contract expired in 2007 and it's new owner, Auzua Ferries, made it sail to Sherby Hoodwounds daily. During it's sail to the island, it's name was Gavinci Sailor. Now it is named Auzua Sailor. It is said that Auzua Ferries will introduce a new boat that is also named Gavinci Sailor in 2010. This is true, however, it will be purchased from a neighbouring company. Category:Places Category:Locations